In typical mobile, or manufactured, home communities, the homes are positioned very close to an adjacent street, and a carport, or side-awning, is often installed over a parking strip, or driveway, positioned to the side of a typical manufactured home. Community rules and the expense generally prohibit enclosing a manufactured home's carport to form a fully-enclosed garage.
Because typical manufactured home sites may not include a yard, or at least not an extensive yard, the home's carport is often used as an extension of the living space of the home. For example, it is common for children and pets to play on the parking strip under the side-awning. Moreover, because of the proximity to the adjacent street and/or typical community rules, typical swinging gates generally cannot be installed to enclose a manufactured home's carport, for example, to permit children and pets to play without worry of them running into the adjacent street.